Virtue
by ZoSanLover200
Summary: Sanji's past starts to catch up with him, and it's up to his family, his crew, and his own will to live to save him. Rating may change to M in later chapters, warnings for gore, harsh language, and mentions of rape. ZoSan.
1. I

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>The Strawhats had been docked at sabaody archipelago, they had been forced to gather<p>

supplies from that nostalgic and wretched place.

While walking through the hectic crowds of grove 33, where most shoppers and pedestrians remained for the evening, the Straw Hat's stomachs started to churn from being at such a cursed and unholy island, knowing of the Celestial Dragons that resided and the slave house they praised, they began to grow sick thinking that such humans could exist with such gnarled souls.

After Sanji had proclaimed that he had obtained enough supplies, they each gave curt nods before scurrying back to their ship- finished with this island completely.

But while they were carrying the goods back to their ship, Sanji heard a certain unforgettable voice call his name softly- as if shocked beyond belief.

"...Peace..?"

He heard the whisper and spun his head back around violently, his eyes wide like saucers and his breath becoming slightly labored.

"Who's there..?" He asked slowly, earning confused looks from his silent crew.

"Sanji-kun, what's wrong?" Nami asked silently as they snuck through the streets, fidgeting with the side of her dress while she waited for an explanation.

"How do you know _that_ name..?" Sanji said with a fear shown blatantly though his uncharacteristically shaking voice, that stayed in tune with his quivering fingertips.

"Is that you… Peace…?" The hoarse whisper repeated through the crowd, making Sanji snap his head around in the voice's direction. He then placed the supplies he was carrying through the town onto the floor, before taking off silently, yet quickly, to the mysterious voice's direction.

"What… Sanji-Kun! Get back here!" Nami howled in irritation and confusion, "The hell was that about, Zoro!? Everyone else is at the ship already!" Nami fumed- _clearly_ not very happy.

"I have absolutely no idea what was up with that damned pansy…. But we don't have much time, I thought our plan was to get off this island before we were recognized?!" Zoro yelled in a harsh whisper.

"That was strange, but we have to go get him! I'll take the rest of the supplies back to the ship, which is costing you extra, and you go retrieve Sanji-kun."

"Fuck, sometimes I really hate you, women." Zoro grumbled before placing his supplies onto the ground and taking off in a random direction.

"It's the _other_ way, Zoro! Go left, ya dumbass!" Nami screeched as she started to pick up the supplies.

"Tsk, whatever." Zoro mumbled lowly before taking off in Sanji's direction.

"Idiots…." Nami sighed before running towards the ship.

* * *

><p>"How….. How did you find me?" Sanji panted whilst he placed his hands on his hips and tried to catch his breath.<p>

"Actually…. I never thought I'd see you again… I was just buying groceries and I saw your blond hair and swirled brow… I never thought-"

"I know," Sanji sighed sadly, "I wasn't able to contact you… And while I was under _his_ control.." Sanji paused, watching his face scrunch up when he thought of that man, "He never allowed me to speak with you, and he said if I did he would hurt you…" Sanji finished softly, holding back leftover tears that stung his eyes- but he refused to let them fall.

"I understand, Peace…"

"I just wish it could have been different… I wish I could have visited you, asked you how she was doing before she died…" Sanji seemingly forced out, "Even now I have to go somewhere, and I don't know when I can return here… If _ever._" Sanji said distastefully.

"No, you can't go! Not yet… I'm sure you can persuade your crew to just stay here a few more days… five at least…"

"I… I don't know.. We all have pretty bad memories of this place… And it'd be bad if we were sighted…" Sanji explained as he furrowed his brows.

"But… Please…. Please, Peace…."

Sanji sighed, unable to look at the young boy- well now, teen boy when he made such a sad face.

"Alright, Benevolence…" Sanji gave in, "I'll ask. But thats it."

"Oh my gosh, thank you, Peace! And around them I guess I'll call you… 'Sanji'? I doubt you want them knowing about… Back then… You can call me 'Ben'." Benevolence said shyly.

"Oh, good idea, Ben." Sanji said with a pleased smile as he patted the youngers scruffy blond hair.

"Hey, Peace?" Benevolence started, "Why do you hide your left eye? Our left eyes are seen as treasures here, are they not?" He asked as he slid aside Sanji's bangs- looking into Sanji's eye.

"Ben, you should know this already… If we showed them off, we would definitely be found out. I have a very intelligent archaeologist on my crew, and she would probably guess it in an instant, although I think she'll have a hard time believing it. Just try to stay silent, okay?" Sanji explained.

"Mm!" Ben agreed.

* * *

><p>"Love cook!" Zoro called yet again, "Damnit, where <em>are<em> you?!" Zoro fumed as he continued running in that extremely confusing town square.

Zoro let out a yelp of surprise as he fell onto the dark grey bricks, slipping on something. As he began to get up he noticed that it was raining, "Damnit… At least it'll chase away some of the crowd, I guess." He said as he continued to trudge.

"Where are yo-" Zoro started again, but he was cut off when Sanji ran into him.

"Zoro!?" Sanji asked, surprised. Picking himself up and dusting off his dress pants.

"Where the hell were you!?" Zoro yelled, enraged.

"Just some family business... " Sanji finished with a soft and nervous chuckle, "I have to ask the crew something, too." He said seriously as he started to guide Zoro and himself back to the ship, not that Zoro would admit that he had no idea how to get back to the Sunny-Go.

* * *

><p>"Sanjjiiiiiii!" Luffy whined, "Why did you run awayyy? I was hungryyyy!" He stretched out his words annoyingly.<p>

"I had 'family business' to attend to." He said curtly, earning wary looks from his crewmates. "I'd also like to ask a favor from all of you," He said slowly, "It may inconvenience us, and you probably wont like it, but just give me an ear for a second, really… It would mean the world." He said seriously- unnerving everyone in the room, but at the same time, gaining their attention.

"Okay, what is it?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"I need to stay here for at least five more days or a week…" Sanji said slowly, "I havent seen some people in around… well, almost a decade and they deserve an explanation and a long, long, talk. I'm sorry, I didn't expect to run into such people here, I just need a couple days, what do you say?" Sanji asked hopefully.

Everyone was silent for a second, shocked that Sanji would think that they wouldn't allow Sanji to see his own family.

"Of course you can see your family, Sanji!" Luffy laughed gleefully, "We'll throw them a party!" Luffy laughed, making Sanji freeze.

'Oh…. This ought to be good….' Sanji thought to himself deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Honey! Honeyyy!" Ben called exitedly, "You wont believe who I ran into this morning! And we're having a partyyy!" He hollered.<p>

"Honey? Since when was I called 'Honey'?" The young girl questioned, "And whoo?!" She asked as she clenched her fists together in front of one of her elder brothers.

"Peace! I ran into Peace, Honesty!" He exclaimed as he launched his fists in the air in one big explosion of happiness, and act Honesty hadn't seen her brother commit to in years.

"...Peace…?" Honey whispered bewilderedly, "H-how… I thought he was…. dead…" She finished in tears.

"I thought so, too! He said that he escaped from that _place_, changed his name and moved to the South Blue! He was picked up by a pirate crew and became their chef! His crew doesn't know about the whole… Uhmm… 'Aepradus' situation, so he goes by 'Sanji', I go by 'Ben', and you should go by 'Honey'. They _must_ not know." Ben explained.

"But why do we have to have nicknames if we aren't gonna meet them..?" She asked tentatively. Crossing her arms and pouting.

"Because they're kind of really friendly, and when they figured out about us…. They decided to throw a party… All of us were invited." Ben explained.

"Oh gosh… How is Honor going to react? Don't even get me started on Respe-" She started with an exasperated tone.

"We'll figure it out, I know we will. They'll be ecstatic knowing that their brother is still alive."

* * *

><p><em>Hey, this is just a little story I've been thinking about, tell me if you want me to continue it. I promise I'll explain everything that's going on later, it'll all make sense. It has to come together at the end.<em>


	2. II

Nami and Robin were currently sitting on at the kitchen table, reading. Sanji was cooking dinner.

"So… Sanji-kun…" Nami started out of boredom, tomorrow's the party, care to tell me a bit about your family?" She asked hopefully.

"Uhm, of course, Nami-Swan.." Sanji said uncomfortably, "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Oh nothing much… Maybe about their appearance and maybe personality?" She asked, gaining the attention of their archeologist.

"Ah, Chef-San, would you enlighten me with information about your family, also? I would love to hear." Robin intersected.

"Oh-oh, of course, Robin-Chwan." Sanji allowed, fidgeting slightly with his pockets as he cooked.

"So, uhm… I have seven other siblings. But I'll start with my little brother- Ben." Sanji started, but the amount of siblings had surprised the ladies, earning wide eyes.

"Wow, that's a lot of siblings… I take it your house was always loud." Nami laughed, earning a smirk from the chef.

"Well, I was only home around 10 or 13 times because I had to get a job to support my family at 12. The job forced me to travel a lot. But every time I was home- yes. It was EXTREMELY LOUD." Sanji chuckled.

"You had to work away from your family at 12? How sad…." Robin mumbled distastefully. "What job did you have?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry your head about- Robin-Chwan." Sanji said curtly, earning a confused nod from the said women.

"So tell us more about this 'Ben' person." Nami pushed kindly.

"Ben… He's very quiet, he keeps to himself, and he's a little skiddish, but he's one of the nicest people I know." Sanji said while he looked up at the ceiling. Allowing the water to boil.

"Hm. He sounds pleasant." Robin concluded, smiling fondly at their chef as he reminisced.

"Yeah.." Nami smiled.

"Who else?" Robin asked Sanji.

"Next… I guess would be my baby sister, Honey." Sanji laughed, thinking about her sass.

"Are you the oldest sibling, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"No, I have 4 older siblings." Sanji informed, making Nami and Robin giggle thinking he's a baby brother.

"Honey… Hmm… She's always super sassy, like she likes to win arguments even when she knows she's wrong. She always followed Ben around because he was easy to bully, but she's a doll and our spoiled little sister." Sanji grinned, thinking of her cute little pouty face and the fits she would throw when he had to go to 'work'.

"She sounds fun." Robin gave a soft smile.

"Yeah.." Nami said kindly.

"She's precious." Sanji chuckled.

"Next up?" Nami asked.

"Hmmm… That would be.." 'Loyalty…. What name should I give you….' Sanji thought to himself, "My older sister, Loyalty- Laura." Sanji corrected himself. "Sorry," Sanji apologized before giving a nervous laugh.

Nami and Robin shared suspicious and confused glances with each other before nodding slowly and asking about 'Laura'.

"Now Laura, she's the serious type. She's awfully protective of her siblings, especially me for some reason, and she acts super noble all of the time. She's like destined to be a warrior for some reason." Sanji grinned, watching the ladies laugh at the description.

"She's protective of you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, because I was away all of the time, she tried to follow me back to Scioste- a different country where I worked." Sanji laughed.

"Well," Nami began, suspiciously overlooking the slip up, "She sounds like an amazing person. Looking out for her siblings like that."

"Yeah, she's amazing." Sanji said softly.

"Let's see… That's three siblings down, what about the fourth?" Robin asked.

"After 'Laura', theres…" Sanji thought about a nickname he should give "Courage", "Curt. My older brother, Curt." Sanji smiled.

"Curt? What a masculine name." Robin mumbled idly. Nami subconsciously nodding in agreement.

"Curt," Sanji started, making a face as he thought about his elder brothers antics. "Curt is a fairly calm man, but he's very boastful. He get's a new girlfriend every month and acts like he's been married to the girl for years. He's strong, tall, and very manly. I remember family members comparing us, saying that all the man genes went to Curt while I looked like a young girl in my youth." Sanji admitted with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Without this goatee I get mistaken for a girl a lot.." Sanji laughed, "I'm so envious of Curt." He smiled.

"You look female?" Robin said, intrigued. "I didn't expect that," She added as she tried to picture him without it. Her eyes went wide as she saw that he did have a rather slender physique, and his face was rather circle with toned cheek bones. Without his goatee he would no doubt look like a beautiful young women. She giggled at the thought.

"Oh! You _would _look like a girl!" Nami suddenly announced, holding back giggles that threatened to escape.

"Yes, yes, I know." Sanji laughed, leaning against the counter. "Curt says 'chan' after my name because of it. Sometimes I just want to smack him." He joked as he moved the cigarette in his mouth to the corner as he grinned.

Nami's eyes went wide as she realized that Sanji looked more relaxed and wasn't swooning, he was acting like a normal person, she wondered if he only acted like that to prove that he was male, but she quickly ignored the thought as Robin asked who was next.

"My next sibling would be... " Sanji carried off, '_Rectitude...' _Sanji thought to himself, "Rylie, one of my elder brothers." He said.

"Rylie, Curt, Ben, Honey, Laura…" Robin mumbled under her breath, "Foreign names… I wonder why your name was 'Sanji'." She asked aloud.

"Hmm… That is kind of strange, do you know, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked quizzingly.

"Nope. Don't know." Sanji said as he leaned back on the counter, blowing out a few puffs of smoke from his mouth.

"Rylie wasn't built as manly as Curt, but not as… Uh… He wasn't built like me either.." Sanji's cheeks buzzed with embarrassment.

"He didn't look _that _much like a girl, either." Nami spoke for him, smirking at his embarrassment. Robin chuckled and tried to shush Nami for teasing, but it _was_ true.

"He was built normally, he's extra calm. He's one of the oldest so when I was thirteen-fourteen, he was already married to a young man named Ingenuit- Iggy. A young man named Iggy." Sanji corrected himself.

"A young man?" Nami was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that.

"Yes, he was gay?" Robin asked, acting as if it was nothing.

"That's kind of weird… Ya know, getting married to another man." She said uncomfortably.

"It's weird? I thought it was normal.." Sanji said confused, earning a supportive nod from Robin.

"No, it's normal." Robin said while she shot a glare towards name, before looking back at the confused chef.

"It's _normal? _Well, okay…. If you say so…" Nami said slowly.

"Anyway, he's really calm and laid back. The most out of all of us." Sanji finished, keeping a wary eye on Nami.

"Next?" Robin asked.

"Up next is…" '_Honor...' _ Sanji thought to himself for a moment, "Octavia." Sanji finished.

"Such a lovely name… Octavia…" Robin smiled to herself. Nami agreed.

"Octavia is awfully serious. She used to bully me, and she is second in line to lead the family. She's older than Rylie but still isn't married, and she acts really formal." Sanji said with distaste.

"Oh, she sounds rude…" Nami frowned softly.

"A bit, I try to please her but every time I do that I just get hit in the face because she can 'do it on her own'." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like someone I know.." Robin giggled to herself, eyeing a frozen Nami.

"Oh-oh… Yeah… So rude…" Nami said slowly.

"I _hate_ it when she does that…" He mumbled. Making Nami shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Wh-who's last?" Nami scrambled, earning a pleased look from the sadistic archeologist.

"My eldest brother," Sanji paused, scrunching up his nose in a look of fury before replacing it with a calm look, careful not to scare the ladies. '_Respect...'_ "Reed." Sanji frowns.

"Is something wrong with 'Reed'?" Robin asked, giving Sanji a confused glance.

"No, no, we just don't get along well… We're 'distant'." Sanji said softly. Robin made a sad face.

"That's unfortunate…" Nami frowned. "Siblings should stay close…. I don't think it's right to hold grudges against them… They're family… I mean- Not that it's my business." She finished curtly.

"No, it's fine. We just argue." Sanji waved his hand off to the side like it didn't matter, but deep down they all knew it did.

"I see…." Robin said warily, "They seem like a wonderful crowd. I am looking forward to tomorrow.… I can't wait to meet them, right Navigator-san?" She asked.

"Right." She said quickly, "I can't wait." She agreed.

_I can't wait..._

* * *

><p><em>Hey, I tried to throw in a bit, but it will be a while until I explain everything. Next chapter is the party. Hope you liked the chapter.<em>


	3. III

It was the day that Sanji had been preparing himself for all night. The party. He had gotten Ben to get in touch with every last one of his siblings and tell them about what information they could share and talk about, and what they couldn't.

"Reed" had been a pain in the ass, he wanted Sanji to just tell his nakama everything that they had been through randomly, and hope for acceptance and not rejection. Sanji cared for his nakama, he had deep regards for them all really. And he had faith in every last one of them. Even the moss-headed swordsman. But for Sanji to tell them about his past was just way out of his comfort zone.

He had always avoided the topic of pasts, never really wanting to share anything. If only they knew how dirty, sullied, strange, freakish, and corrupted he really was. They would leave him. They would cover their mouth's in disgust and turn their cheeks.

After all, it's happened before…

"Sanji-san! The decorations and party games have all been set up for your family! Yohoho! Is the feast almost ready?" Brook laughed in a mixture of pride and euphoria.

"Yeah, thanks Brook. And the food's done. Now all thats left is their arrival." Sanji beamed amiably, though internally he was shaking with fear and anxiety. What if they shared too much? What if they don't get along and start to fight? I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm bloody screwed!

"Sanjiiiiiiiiiiii!" His captain screamed jubilantly, "People are coming! Are they 'the people'?!" He asked as he leaned over the side of the mast to try to get a better look.

Sanji's heart skipped a beat and his eyes dilated for a second as he tried to think of what to do. He hadn't seen the other 6 siblings since he turned 14. Who knows how they would act around him after not seeing him for 7 long years.

"Haha…. That's them, Luffy…" Sanji said rather quietly as he saw Benevolence's smiling face in the distance; his baby brother in the middle of a group of 6 other missed siblings.

Sanji felt Robin's hand on his shoulder, it took him off guard and he flinched away at first, but soon regretted his action when Robin found out how nervous he actually was.

"Don't worry, cook-san. Everything will be fine. I have yet to learn what distresses you so much, but please be at ease at this moment. You will be surrounded by your family. Have fun." Robin soothed, smiling as she saw the cook let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"You're right… Thanks, Robin." He said curtly before going to the rails and waiting quietly.

Usopp let the wooden ladder down to the ground, allowing the 7 siblings to board the Sunny-Go.

As soon as Sanji laid eyes on the familiar group, his hand shot up to his mouth in surprise.

Instead of nervousness or fear, the only feeling that was flowing through his veins was happiness… Complete and utter happiness.

"M-minna…" Sanji struggled to say, he tried to rub away the tears that had been gathering in his eyes and pouring shamelessly down his cheeks, but it was no use. He had never realized how much he missed them.

Sanji's knees began to buckle but instead of hitting the grassy deck, he was caught by a group of people in one tight, but desperately missed, hug from his siblings.

Sanji looked to the siblings around him, the ones usually with stern, serious expressions, and saw that every single one of them had tears gathered in their eyes. Benevolence was crying the hardest, squeezing his eyes tight as he latched onto Sanji.

"Peace… It's been so long. We have a lot to talk about." 'Laura' smiled sweetly. Running her fingers through his blond locks.

The crew's eyes were wide as saucers. They'd only ever seen Sanji cry once, when he was saying goodbye to the grumpy pirate ojii-san.

Sanji's siblings all had pale, pearly white skin, wavy golden locks, swirled brows, and ocean blue eyes.

They were very tall people. They had exceptionally long legs, not long enough to look unatural, but just long enough to be longer than the average person's.

Sanji had to be the third or fourth shortest. This made Nami giggle.

Sanji wiped his eyes repetitively, ridding them of the see-through substance, he smiled kindly at his family and began to talk to them excitedly. Laughing at every other sentence.

The strawhats would've laughed along, too, but the language they were talking in wasn't the language they were used to hearing. Sanji wasn't speaking Japanese.

"Voquev resaix yeachflame yboiveth." Rylie spoke with a smile seen plastered on his face.

"Toogit novanoid nekmit yeinydd Hysleria Hooppler dropperclear esuyp nanoarrow. Qiameth alerrawia pulapple wetchop frorealm!" Sanji said in the middle of a laugh.

Sanji continued to laugh and hug his siblings, but he stopped when Benevolence tugged at his sleeve. "What's wrong, Ben?" Sanji asked with a jovial grin.

"We're being rude, Peace. They don't understand Aepradusian." Ben explained, pointing at the confused Strawhats.

"Where are our manners? Reed spoke up, walking over to the Strawhats to introduce himself.

"I'm…" He started, but he stretched out the words as if trying to remember his own name. "Reed. I'm Reed." He smiled kindly.

'Reed' had gelled back blond hair, it was similar to Crocodile's in the way it was gelled. His asymmetrical brows were being flaunted out to the world, but the serious expression he had on his handsome features told everyone that he didn't give a damn. His eyes were a shade lighter than Sanji's, he had dark brown glasses on balancing on the bridge of his nose, and he looked to be about 2 inches taller than the chef.

He wore a nice black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He wore a black skinny-tie and shiny dress shoes.

Luffy didn't let go of Reed's hands. Instead, he just kept staring into Reed's eyes. Luffy's soulless, expressionless voids of eyes digging into the eldest brother's soul, seemingly uncovering his secrets. Reed began to have a scared look on his face.

Luffy opened his mouth. The serious and dangerous expression still mounting his features as he waited for a couple of seconds.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be the king of the pirates!" Luffy smiled idiotically. Letting go of Reed's hand and giving him a harsh, but friendly, pat to the back.

"Well… That was interesting…" Reed mumbled to himself as he re-positioned his glasses. He walked up to Nami and kissed her hand. This made Nami blush.

"My name is Reed. I'll have to thank you for keeping my little brother in check all of these years, eh?" he joked kindly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms….?" He looked at her expectantly.

Nami was still shocked from his handsomeness. Sanji was very handsome, and also very pretty, it's no wonder that in a few years time he gets even sexier. Sanji's elder brother was a stone-cold, sexy beast.

"N-Nami!" she said frazzled, although she quickly regained her composure. "I'm Nami. It's a pleasure to meet you, Reed." She said sweetly. He smiled at this.

"The name's Usopp! I'm the captain of this vessel." Usopp announced, rubbing the underbelly of his nose in triumph.

"Oh, really?" Reed faked interest. "And I thought the devil- I mean, Mr. Monkey, was the captain." Reed said as he chuckled.

"He is merely an assistant. Don't mind him." Usopp grinned. Laughing with him.

"Note taken," Reed smiled as he walked up to Robin.

"Hello, Ms. Nico. I've definitely heard of you before." he grinned, kissing her hand smoothly.

"Hello, Reed. Do you have a last name I can call you by?" Robin asked sweetly. Clasping her fingers together in an elegant waiting stance.

"Just 'Reed' is fine, Ms. Nico. I assure you." He smiled, looking into her eyes slowly.

"Then you may call me 'Robin'." She said with a soft smile as she left. Leaving him with an open grin.

"I'm Brook! Yohohoho! Meeting you brings warmth to my heart- Ara! But I have no heart! Yohohoho!" Brook hollered in delight. Shaking Reed's hand aggressively with his boney one.

Reed looked a little unhinged at the sight of the moving skeleton. But didn't stare or act uncomfortable in order to be polite.

"Aren't you the comedian." Reed laughed, "I'm Reed. What about you, my dear friend?" He asked with an intelligent purse of the lips.

"Brook! I'm Dead-Bones Brook! Or Soul King!" He said excitedly. Jumping up and down at the spot.

"Soul King? You mean the famous singer? My, my, today is just my lucky day. I get to meet a celebrity." Reed smiled.

"Aren't you a kind one! Yohohoh! You'll make me blush! Ara- But I have no skin to blush with! YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

"How interesting." Reed laughed as he walked over to Zoro.

"My name is Reed. It's a pleasure." Reed introduced politely.

"Zoro. Now please let me sleep." Zoro said grumpily.

"O-Okay….." Reed said with a grimace, stepping over the green haired swordsman.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Peace, I'll introduce myself to the rest, later!" Reed promised as he snuck up behind his baby brother (Sanji) before hopping on him and seemingly scaring the shit out of the young chef, he hopped around 4 feet in the air and landed on Ben.

"Just a sec, Peace! I gotta' introduce myself to yer' captain!" Honey chuckled as she jumped out of the group of laughing blonds.

"Heya, Mr. Captain…. I'm…. Honey! I'm Honey." She grinned. Shaking Luffy's hand vigorously.

'Honey' was a tiny little 12 year old. She wore random beaded necklaces and a green and white striped T, she had khaki shorts on and cowgirl boots. There was a wild mess of blonde hair cascading down her back, and her eyes were a green-ish blue, rather than the navy blue Sanji had, or the teal color Reed had.

"Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to become the king of the pirates!" Luffy said as he re-adjusted the Strawhat onto his head.

"Pirate King? I wanted to become the Pirate king!" Honey fumed; squinting her eyes evily as Luffy did the same.

"We'll see about that…" Luffy said slowly.

"Hmph… You'll never beat me! So let's just come up with a compromise!" Honey said, breaking the glare she was holding with Luffy.

"What does that mean?" Luffy asked dimly.

"You get to be the Pirate king-"

"Yes." Luffy interrupted.

"And I get to be your pirate queen!" She proposed.

"Pirate queen? Didn't know that existed. But okay!" Luffy agreed.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

"EHHHH?!" The strawhats screamed in unison.

"WHAT?" Sanji's siblings questioned nervously.

"Yep. It's settled." Luffy said as they shook hands. He then turned back towards the food tables as Honey returned to Sanji.

"H-Honey…! You can't just do that! I forbid you from marrying Luffy when you're older!" Rylie fumed. "I'm going to go have a word with him!" He added before storming off.

"Uhm, Mr. Monkey! Mr. Monkey!" Rylie called, running up behind the small captain.

Rylie was slightly taller than Sanji, but slightly shorter than Reed, his eyes were just like Reeds, and his hair was loose and wavy. He was like Sanji, on the prettier side rather than being on the manlier side. He had a slender figure and perky lips, thick eyelashes, and defined cheekbones. He looked like a girl pretending to be a boy. He wore jeans and a dress shirt, with dark brown dress shoes.

"You can't marry my little sister! You… You just can't, you hear me?" Rylie said, distressed.

"Marry her? No. I don't swing that way." Luffy said while picking his nose.

Nami's eyes were so wide Robin wasn't sure that they would fit on her face if they got any bigger. But Luffy's sexuality was never a mystery to Robin. She knew many things.

"O-oh… You won't marry her? Whew! You scared the living daylights outa' me!" Rylie smiled lazily. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Rylie." Rylie said, reaching out to shake Luffy's hand.

"Monkey D. Luffy. And I'm going to-"

"You're going to be the king of the pirates? I know. I'll be rooting for you." Rylie smiled.

"Bitchin!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Hehehe, let's talk later, I have a little bro to talk to." Rylie smiled, running back to the group that had been currently surrounding a very frazzled Sanji, and bombarding him with random questions.

"Move aside, I want to introduce myself to Monkey D. Luffy." Laura said sternly, pushing Rylie out of the way.

"Salutations. My name is Laura." 'Laura' introduced, forcefully shaking Luffy's hand.

Laura had unimaginably long blond hair that reached the backs of her ankles. Her eyes matched Sanji's, and she was around 3 inches shorter than him. She wore a long soft sweater around what seemed to be a black tank top and shorts, she dressed rather casually.

Luffy grinned and shook her hand back. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Future king of the pirates!" he beamed proudly.

"Neat. But if you ever put Peace in any danger, I swear I will-" Laura began to rant, but Rylie slipped his hand over her mouth lazily and dragged her back.

"Excuse her, she's kinda' over-protective. We all are, but just like… Her especially." he explained.

"Oh! It's fine! Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled in amusement. He could meet the rest of 'em later. Right now, he just wanted to over-eat, and to fall asleep in a nice and cozy hammock.


End file.
